Do Me Now
by jackiehydefan
Summary: My first attempt at a one shot song- Fic.


**Title: Do me now**

 **Lyrics: K. Roosevelt**

 **I dont own the song nor do i own Chris and Courtney**

 _Fina grab you by your waist, take you for a ride_ _Kiss you from your neck to your thighs_

 ** _Courtney was feeling real good after her tenth shot of tequlia and Chris took the oppritunity to approach her_**

 ** _" Wanna dance?"_** ** _He asked her_**. **_Courtney giggled and took his hand_** **_as he grabed her by the waist he whispered in her ear_**

 ** _" I wanna kiss ya from ya neck to your thighs "_** ** _Courtney felt her face get hot as Chris grinded up against her. Courtney felt her pussy get wetter everytime his cock pushed against her ._**

W _hisper in my ear girl, tell me how I turn you on_

 ** _Courtney pulled Chris close to her as she seductively whispered in his ear " My panties are soaking wet " She grinned at him_** **_as Chris grunted in response_**

 _kiss you on your neck_ _While I'm feeling on your booty_

 ** _Chris wasted no time as he kissed her neck aggressively and grabbed her round, juicy ass. Courtney moaned out as she got lost in the moment._**

 ** _" Wanna get outta here?" Chris asked_**

 ** _Courtney shook her head yes and they made their way to the backseat of his car. Courtney flung her top off as Chris was entranced by her full, round, perky tits_**

 ** _" Damn babe" he murmured as he raked his teeth over her now errect nipple while he squeezed and fondled the other breast._**

 ** _Courtney's breathing had gone ragged as she ran her fingers through his raven black hair_**

 ** _" Ahh fuck Chris! I need more" she pleaded out_**

 _So relax for me , I ain't gonna keep you waiting all night_

 ** _He looked up at her briefly " Dont worry Court i wont keep ya waiting all night "_**

 ** _He then proceeded to place kisses from her breasts all the way to down to where her shorts were_**

 ** _" These gotta go" and in one swift move he pulled her shorts and wet panties off_**

 ** _Courtney was squirming with anticipation as she spread her legs as wide as she could_**

 ** _" Chris " she moaned out_**

 ** _He licked his lips as he kissed the inside of her thighs and grinned as he began to lick her clit. He placed his index finger at her very wet entrance teasing her until she couldnt take it anymore._**

 _I got you saying do me now , do me now_

 _Uuuh don't stop_

 ** _"Chris do me now!" Courtney demanded as she desperately needed a release_**

 ** _Chris slide his body on top of her's and kissed her deeply as his tongue probed around her warm mouth. Courtney finally broke the kiss and took Chris's shirt off and unbuttoned his pants, while he took his boxers off._**

 ** _His long, thick cock sprung out ans Courtney smirked as she eyed it._**

 _Go ahead and kiss it , stroke it, bite it_

 ** _Chris knew she wanted it bad, but he wasnt quite ready to plow into her hot pussy just yet " Go ahead kiss it, stoke it " he grunted out._**

 ** _Courtney grabbed his cock by the shaft as she ran her tongue on either side and sucked on his balls, while she stroked his cock._**

 ** _" Fuck Court" he had never have anyone suck his balls or stroke him the way she did. She was firm yet gentle ._**

 ** _Courtney looled up at Chris as she slowly licked all around the head of his cock and took his length in her mouth_**

 ** _" Ahhh" he grunted out as he grabbed her by the back of the head and thrusted his cock as far in her mouth as he could._**

 _I love the way you touch it baby_

 ** _Chris was breathing unsteady and Courtney knew it wouldnt take long before he exploded_**

 ** _" I'm gonna cum" he cried out as his hot sticky cum coated her throat_**

 ** _Courtney swallowed every drop down_**

 _Got you going crazy and I know what's next_

 ** _Chris knew Courtney was going crazy waiting for him to fuck her_**

 ** _" Get on your hands and knees" He orderded_**

 ** _Courtney_** ** _eagerly obeyed and got on her hands and knees_**

 ** _Chris rubbed the head of his cock against her wet opening and before Courtney could speak he shoved his cock deep inside of her causing her to gasp_**

 ** _" Oh fuck your huge" she panted out_**

 ** _Chris grabbed her waist hard and pushed further inside of her as Courtney was matching his thrusts with her own_**

 ** _" harder" she cried out_**

 ** _Chris took his hand and rubbed her clit while he pounded her pussy_**

 ** _" Damn Court your pussy feels so good" he moaned_** ** _smacking her ass hard_**

 ** _" Ahh_** _ **CHRIS!!!! I'm going to cum!" Courtney screamed out as she entered a new level of ecstasy**_

 _ **Chris continued to pump into her a few more times before he came deep inside of her, their juices mixing together as they lie there catching there breathe**_

 _The body of a goddess and your face of an angel_

 _ **" You've got the body of a goddess and the face of angel " Chris told her as he stroked her cheek**_

 _ **Courtney smiled " You're not so bad yourself**_

 _ **He pressed his lips against her's and she quickly kissed him back**_

 _ **" We should go to a different bar tomorrow night and play pick up the sexy stranger" she bite on her bottom lip**_

 _ **" I love how you think " Chris smirked**_

 _ **" You're such a dirty girl"**_

 _ **Courtney laughed " Learned from the best, i guess "**_

 _ **" Cant argue their. So uh wanna go home and fuck again?"**_

 _ **" Is that even a question?' she raised her eyebrow as she put her clothes back on minus her bra and panties.**_

 _ **Chris hopped in the driver seat and they headed back to there house...**_


End file.
